Unwinding Cable Car
by mystical137
Summary: Set in 7th year at Hogwarts, but in a more recent time, like. NOW. Follow the Golden Trio, Draco, Pansy, and all sort of Hogwarts students through their final year. Watch them go through heartache, triumph, and even raging pheromones. More summary inside
1. Oh HELL

**Title: Unwinding Cable Car**

**Author: Why me of course! :**

**Rating: For mature audiences only! If you're not at least 18, get out right now. **

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL SEVEN IN FACT! One of which in the British form, which I got for my birthday one year. OBVIOUSLY I'm talking about the books. SHEESH. No, JKR has all rights to Harry Potter. I'm just a fan that likes to write about what I would like to happen in the HP world. Although, I do own this plot, and the characters I make up. So. HA! **

**Summary: Basically, this is a love story about Draco and Hermione, but it's mostly in Hermione's POV. It's set in 7****th**** year at Hogwarts, but in a more recent time, like. NOW. Anyway. Follow the Golden Trio, Draco, Pansy, and all sort of Hogwarts students through their final year. Watch them go through heartache, triumph, and even raging pheromones. Oh, and I do hope you'll enjoy Hermione's musings. I find some of them rather humorous. And it's a bit AU, and sometimes OOC. But I like it, so, bear with me! :**

**Pairings will be as follows: Draco/Hermione, Ron/OC, Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise**

**Date Started: March 31, 2008**

**Date Finished: March 31, 2008**

**Date Published: March 31, 2008**

**Chapter the First: Oh HELL.**

**Wednesday September 20. 2pm**

**Ugh. I'm trying so hard right now to stay awake and remember why I thought it would be a good idea to take Muggle Studies. Thinking…thinking…thinking…NOPE! I really cannot come up with any reason at all. Hmmm…maybe I should just walk out like I did in Divination during 3****rd**** year…nahhh. That would cause a scene. Plus, Professor Calibri is actually a good teacher. Too bad I already know everything he's talked about. I wish he would delve into something more interesting…like maybe the Tudors? Gah, how amazing must it have been to live in the era of King Henry VIII and his children. Ohh the scandals they had. What. Stop looking at me like that. I can be a romantic! I'm not ALL about hiding behind those big musty tomes. In fact, I usually have a romance novel or something hidden in it. Oh HUSH. Don't judge. And great. I'm personifying my DIARY. Will my craziness never end!? Oy. I can be such a drama queen sometimes. And now I need chocolate. Blargh. Silly sudden cravings. Damn. I need a pint of Haagen-Dazs Chocolate Ice Cream, like. RIGHT NOW. It's such a shame they don't have it in the Wizarding World. Bahahahahaha. Everyone thinks I'm taking copious amounts of **

**notes. WELL. That shows what THEY know. w00t! Only 10 more minutes left in this class! Oh no. It's Wednesday…I have Double Potions with the Slytherins next. NOOOOO. bangs head on table I so cannot put up with Malfoy's incessant sneering, and acting like he's "superior" today. Not when I am going through chocolate withdrawal. I might end up punching him again….Ohhh. I actually wouldn't mind doing that. Too bad I'd get detention and house points taken away for it. YAY! Class is over! But damnit! I missed what the homework assignment was. Note to self: Ask Padma at dinner. **

**Wednesday September 20****th****. 4:15 pm**

**Kill me. Just. Kill.Me.NOW. And do you want to know why you can kill me? Because I just got paired with PANSY FREAKING PARKINSON to make VERITASERUM. Ohhh, this is so not my day. And I'll probably end up with burnt off eyebrows, and hair that resembles Einstein's! This is not good.**

**Wednesday September 20****th**** 7pm**

**So, I may have overreacted earlier. Well hell, I DID overreact. Potions actually turned out to be not so bad today. I was surprised at Pansy, thinking she would go on and on about her precious "Drakey-poo". Boy, was I WRONG. She didn't bring him up at all! And another surprising thing. She's actually pretty smart, and extremely funny! I'll have to show you the notes we were passing…ohhh. She had Godiva chocolate too! I could have hugged her! Oh shit. Harry and Ron look like they want to talk to me….well. Ron does anyway. Harry keeps looking at something. Hmmm…ponder that later. Gotta go eat dinner now. The Shepherd's Pie looks fantastic tonight. Note to self: Go to kitchens later and compliment the elves.**

"**Um….Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend and crush.**

"**Yes Ronald? What is it now?" Hermione Granger replied with a sigh, wishing he would shut up so that she could eat.**

"**Well…it's just that…what happened in Potions today!? One minute you looked like you were going to your death sentence for being paired with PARKINSON, and then the next, you looked about ready to HUG HER! MIONE, she's a SLYTHERIN! She cannot be trusted. Plus. I'll bet she's a Death Eater in training," he replied.**

**Giving Ron her patented "Oh-shut-up-you-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look, Hermione decided his questions really didn't need an answer, she did not reply. After all, WHY should she have to explain herself and her actions to Ron? She then began to eat her delicious meal, and sighed with contentment.**

**Harry on the other hand, took it upon himself to answer Ron. Oh boy. "Well. It's obvious isn't it? She was having one of her chocolate withdrawal episodes. And I bet that Pansy had some chocolate in her bag. Seriously Ron, look at how she's eating! She only eats large amounts of food after going through one of her episodes. Think next time Ron."**

"**HARRY! Since WHEN did it become **_**Pansy **_**instead of Parkinson? WHEN!? She's a disgusting Slytherin with no morals. Plus, she's a total SLAG!" Honestly. Trust Ron to zoom in on something that insignificant and completely ignore everything else Harry had said. **

**Blushing, Harry muttered something about having to use the loo, and left the table...with his bag.**

"**Way to go Ron! Gah. Good job embarrassing Harry. I mean really. WOW. Jebus. Don't you have any tact at all? Any manners?" And with that being said, Hermione left the table, leaving a very bewildered Ron in her wake.**

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**Authors Note: WELL!? What'd you think? Like it? Not like it? Tell me in a review!! Ohhh, and another thing. I need a beta. Who wants to be my beta? I will love you for all eternity. :**

**p.s. sorry the chapter was a bit short. I wrote it in my French 2202 class. ah well. **


	2. New Students?

**Title: Unwinding Cable Car**

**Author: Why me of course! :**

**Rating: For mature audiences only! If you're not at least 18, get out right now. **

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL SEVEN IN FACT! One of which in the British form, which I got for my birthday one year. OBVIOUSLY I'm talking about the books. SHEESH. No, JKR has all rights to Harry Potter. I'm just a fan that likes to write about what I would like to happen in the HP world. Although, I do own this plot, and the characters I make up. So. HA! **

**Summary: Basically, this is a love story about Draco and Hermione, but it's mostly in Hermione's POV. It's set in 7****th**** year at Hogwarts, but in a more recent time, like. NOW. Anyway. Follow the Golden Trio, Draco, Pansy, and all sort of Hogwarts students through their final year. Watch them go through heartache, triumph, and even raging pheromones. Oh, and I do hope you'll enjoy Hermione's musings. I find some of them rather humorous. And it's a bit AU, and sometimes OOC. But I like it, so, bear with me! :**

**Pairings will be as follows: Draco/Hermione, Ron/OC, Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise**

**Date Started: April 7, 2008**

**Date Finished: April 7, 2008**

**Date Published: April 7, 2008**

**And now a special thank you to my two lovely reviewers, Into the Night and j2poet**

**Side note to j2poet: actually, no, Millie will be the fanfic version, and I'm putting her with an OC. Don't hate me! Lol and yes, you will see what happens with Pansy and Harry, and the type of character she is going to be. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter the Second: Oh the scandal!**

Thursday September 21. 2am

Ugh. I hate not being able to sleep. It's so very annoying…and of course, tiring. Man, insomnia SUCKS…and I just sounded like an American. Not that there's anything WRONG with Americans…they're kind of cool actually. I just hate sounding like them, cuz they can be sooo rude. And I just went into a five minute tangent about Americans. I must be getting tired? No, not the case. I'm just being crazy as per usual. OH!! I never got to tell you about Potions! HOKAY. So! The reason Pansy and I had to be paired together was because Ron was trying to make a move on me, and I was having none of it. Ugh. He keeps trying to hold my hand whenever he can, and just BLECH. He had his chance from second year til sixth year! He was silly, and acting like a guy all stupid and such, and just BLAH. Anyway, he had his chance, blew it, and now I am completely over him. Thank goodness. I mean, yeah, I love him…but like a brother, and that's the way it will always be, unless he does something insanely stupid, like he's prone 

to do, and then we might have issues. Hm. Anyway, I ended up making a huge scene by telling him to get off me, and Professor Reese, who is new this year, put me with Pansy. I guess she thought it would be suitable punishment to pair a Slytherin with a Gryffindor? Hm…I'll never know. OH SHIT. It's 3:30 in the morning! I need to at least go try to sleep. GOODNIGHT…..and I just told my diary goodnight. Dang. I am insanely crazy…anywho. More later!

Thursday September 21 Toooo Early.

I hate breakfast. I really really do. Well, ok. I love the food, just not the time when the meal happens. I'm guessing that means I hate mornings. YES! That's IT! I hate mornings. Ohhhh. The French toast looks delicious this morning….I think I'll have some. And maybe some bacon. Ohhh. They have beignets! Ah dang. And fresh squeezed orange juice. Oh yum. fist pumps air Oh stop looking at me. Go back to eating your breakfast. Idiots. I'm hungry, and breakfast is delicious this morning. Oh…Harry just sat down and OMGAH! He has a HICKEY! And not just any hickey, A HEART-SHAPED HICKEY! Well, well, well. Good job Harry. I wonder who it's from. I know it's not from Ginny as she's been mooning over Blaise Zabini lately…hmmm…who could it be? Parvati? No. Padma? No. Cho? PFTTT. She's too jealous of mine and Harry's friendship. Then who…OMG. It's PANSY. It so makes sense now. Why he blushed last night, why Pansy never mentioned Malfoy during Potions. Well, I'll be damned. Harry's fooling around with a Slytherin. I'm so proud! Anyway, breakfast is getting cold, and Ron just sat down, so I have to go make nice with him. Wish me luck!

As Hermione began to eat her french toast, she noticed that Ron was staring at her. _Oh bugger, what now. Ugh. I bet he's still smarting over the Potions incident yesterday. Well, i might as well talk to him about it now. Oh JOY. _

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you can quit staring at me. I know you're mad, and you really ought not to be. After all, I've given you more than enough clues to know that I am not interested in whatever type of relationship you want to have. We've been over it. Please Ron. Move on!"

His face getting redder and redder by the second, Ron finally exploded. "I don't see WHY we can't be in a relationship! You know I've had feelings for you for YEARS! Why can't we just give it a go? What do we have to lose? Or is it that I'm not good enough for you? Not rich enough eh? Am I in the wrong house for you!? Would you rather me BE A SLYTHERIN!?"

"Ron. SHUT UP. If Hermione doesn't want to be in a relationship with you, then she just doesn't! Get it through your thick skull! SHE IS NOT INTERESTED! Or do I have to give you my Bat-Bogey Hex for you to understand!? GEEZ. GROW THE FUCK UP. And by the way, there's nothing WRONG with being a Slytherin. Just because they're in a different house doesn't mean that they're all bad."

"Thanks Gin, but I could have handled it. And you're totally right...Wait. Guys...why is the sorting hat out? Do you think we're getting transfer students? Ah! That would be so exciting!"

"I doubt we're getting new students Granger. Hogwarts and the other magical schools rarely get transfers. But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that. After all, you're just a filthy little Mudblood."

"Oh shove off Malfoy! Just because she's Muggle-born, it doesn't mean she's inferior to you! In fact, I think she's rather superior to you. After all, she has bested you in every single course since first year."

"Shut it Potter. I didn't ask for an opinion from the peanut gallery." And with that, Draco Malfoy swept off to his table, to eat his breakfast. As soon as he sat down though, his entire head of hair turned maroon, with _I love McGonagall _written in it. He had no idea.

As Hermione put away her wand however, she noticed that her friends were staring in complete shock at her. "What. Ohhh, you mean the whole hair thing? Yeah. I thought his true feelings should come out! Well. Okay. Maybe I was feeling a bit vindictive. In any case he won't notice anything different. And the best part is that it takes 48 hours to wear off...unless McGonagall makes me take it off him." She then went back to eating her french toast and strawberries with gusto.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet, as a knocking was heard at the doors leading into the Great Hall. As they opened, everyone was stunned to see four new students, two boys and two girls. As the group walked toward the front, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was sulking. _HA! He was wrong! I was right! does mental victory dance _Hermione thought to herself.

McGonagall then stood up to address the students of Hogwarts about the new students. "Good morning students. You may be wondering why we are getting new students now, instead of three weeks ago. Well, it's simple really. They're from America, and could only just now get everything together in order to transfer. Now, when I call your name, please step forward so you may be sorted into houses."

Evamarie Justice--Gryffindor

Kerry Allred--Ravenclaw

Tyson King--Ravenclaw

Daniel Heart--Slytherin

After the four new students had taken their seats, McGonagall stood up again, and requested that the Head Boy and Girl stayed after, along with the new students, and sent everyone off to their classes.

**Author's Note--I know i know. the end is suckyyyyy. but I had to go to class. I want y'alls input on what should happen next so, GIMME IDEAS! i'll send you e-cookies! or brownies. hell, maybe even both. so. REVIEW. i love you all!**

**Oh and p.s. i'm from NC, in the states, so if you too are from America, don't be offended by the bit at the beginning. **


	3. A New Friendship

Title: Unwinding Cable Car  
Author: Why me of course! :]  
Rating: For mature audiences only! If you're not at least 18, get out right now.  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. All seven in fact. [One of which in the British form, which I got for my birthday one year.] Obviously I'm talking about the books. sheesh. No, JKR has all rights to Harry Potter. I'm just a fan that likes to write about what I would like to happen in the HP world. Although, I do own this plot, and the characters I make up.  
Summary: Basically, this is a love story about Draco and Hermione, but it's mostly in Hermione's POV. It's set in 7th year at Hogwarts, but in a more recent time…as in 2008. Anyway. Follow the Golden Trio, Draco, Pansy, and all sort of Hogwarts students through their final year. Watch them go through heartache, triumph, and even raging pheromones. Oh, and I do hope you'll enjoy Hermione's musings. I find some of them rather humorous. And it's a bit AU, and sometimes OOC. But I like it, so, bear with me! :]  
Pairings will be as follows: Draco/Hermione, Ron/OC, Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise

Date Started: November 23, 2008

Date Finished: November 23, 2008

Date Published: November 23, 2008

Chapter the Third: A new friendship

Thursday, Sept. 21—Advanced Runes

Well that was interesting. We got four new students! From America, no less. I hope they're from the south, preferably the Carolinas. I just love those accents. Yummyyyyyyy. You know, the two girls, Kerry and Evamarie, seem like they'll be nice enough. From the looks of it, Neville already likes Eva. Makes sense though. I think they'd be rather cute together. Perhaps I can get them together. Maybe Pansy would like to help. She looked very exotic…probably has some Puerto Rican blood in her. Kerry has coloring similar to Pansy's…perhaps they're related somewhere in that warped pureblood gene pool. I'll have to ask her. Daniel is a perfect specimen…wow. Did I really just say specimen? Too much time spent working on potions….that has got to stop. He was attractive though, with his dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It's too bad he's gay. Tyson reminds me of Theodore Nott. Very quiet. Very observant. He's decent looking. Nothing really to write home about. Ohhh, I got a note from Pansy.

_I know you're not writing any notes Mia. And don't give me that look. You haven't raised your hand the entire class. You wouldn't happen to be thinking about the new students, now would you? -PP_

**Mia? That's a new nickname. I rather like it. And yes, I was thinking about them. And the fact that Malfoy and I have to show them around after classes. Ugh. That's exactly what I need right now. More time with "Precious Malfoy." Note sarcasm. -HG**

_Oh come on Mia, you know you secretly like him. LOL. Wow, that would be the day. But no really, Draco isn't all THAT bad. He's just been brainwashed by his pansy of a father that anyone that is not a pureblood is inferior to him. Not only in blood status, but in intelligence and looks as well. And the sheer fact that not only are you a Muggleborn, but also the smartest person in our year and gorgeous as well…Well that's just too confusing for him. He's really not that bad when it's just him. When you add other people though…well, he becomes a right foul git. –PP_

**Oh thanks Pansy. That makes me feel loads better. I only have one thing to say about him right now though. He'd better behave this afternoon. Otherwise he's most likely going to get punched by yours truly. Oh! So I have a question for you. Do you know anything about the new transfer students? -HG**

_I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that Mia. And yes I do. Kerry is actually my third cousin. Her mother is a bit of a black sheep in the family. Married a Half-Blood. Oh the scandal. In my opinion, I thought it was very romantic. They moved to America shortly after Ker was born. Her mother died about a year ago. I'm not sure what the cause was, but I don't think it was exactly natural. So, her father decided to send her here for her seventh year. I think Evamarie is a Muggleborn. I've never heard of any Purebloods with that last name. I know the two boys are Pureblood though. I think Tyson is related to Theo. Is that sufficient information? Or do you want me to snoop around some more? -PP_

**Actually, I wouldn't mind snooping with you. I've been dying to do something like this for a while. But that's pretty damn impossible what with my "bodyguards" and the whole "I'm a Perfect Head Girl that never gets into trouble or mischief." Ugh. Such is my life. Oh dear. Professor Vector is looking at us. Talk to you after class. -HG **

Sept. 21—Study Hall

Well. I certainly gained some interesting information during Advanced Runes. And Professor Vector ended up not catching us. Thank Merlin. That would have been awful. I'm in the library now, diligently studying…psht. Whatever. People just think I'm studying. It cracks me up how clueless the students here at Hogwarts are. I mean. Really. I can't ALWAYS be studying. Sigh. Oh! One of the new students just sat down at my table. I must socialize. Wish me luck…and again with the personifying of the journal. My God, I need a damn life.

----**  
**

"You're Hermione Granger, right? Well, I'm Daniel Heart. The new Slytherin. Professor McGonagall told me I would find you here, as it is currently your study hall."

"As it so happens, I am Hermione Granger. Please, call me Hermione. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could show me around the school. By yourself. Malfoy and I are not on the best of terms, and I'd rather not be around him any more than necessary. I know that will be hard, considering I am in Slytherin, but I'll give it my all. Also, do you think you could hook me up with your cute red-headed friend? Ron Weasley?"

Laughing, Hermione responded, "I'm sorry….I don't think Ronald is gay. But I'd love to show you around school and perhaps help you find someone. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Shall we go?"

"Yes, I believe we should start the tour. Merlin knows it's going to take forever. We might want to split up the tour into parts. So, tell me Daniel, where in America are you from?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I'm from Salem. In Massachusetts. Actually, all four of us are from there. We attended Salem Academy together. And as I'm sure you're wondering why we're here as well, I'll save you the trouble of asking. Kerry's mother died a few months back, so that's why she's here. Eva…well, she and Ker are best friends, so she is here because Ker is. Eva is pretty much Kerry's sidekick. Tyson is here for a change of scenery. He's always wanted to go to Hogwarts. So he's actually just doing the foreign exchange program. He'll do his sixth year here, and finish his Seventh back at Salem. I'm here because my family had to relocate due to my father's job. He works in the Ministry. Rather high up actually. He replaced Dolores Umbridge. I think you may know her. Oh and Ron is gay. He just doesn't know it yet. Well, more to the point, he doesn't want to admit it yet. But he will. You look a bit shocked. How bout we go to the Great Hall for some lunch. You'll feel better."

"Thank…thank you Daniel. Well, I'm not going to lie, that was quite a bit of information. Especially that bit at the end. But I suppose it makes sense now. Lunch does sound quite good, though. I hope they're serving fish and chips today. Ohhhh, and chocolate covered cream puffs. Oh yum. And don't give me that look. I can eat whatever I want thankyouverymuch."

And with that, they swept off to the Great Hall for a veritable feast of fish and chips. And of course all manner of chocolate-y desserts.

---

I still need a beta!

To my readers: Hope you enjoyed this installment. And let me know what you think so that I can write this story better!

Much love kiddies.


End file.
